History of Bryndonesia
What is now known as Bryndonesia was once a group of kingdoms descended from the tribes that had ruled the peninsula where that nation is now located. These tribes had constantly fought for control of food sources, water holes etc., but as they grew more civilised they developed into what is now known as the Bryndonesian Confederacy, a grouping of kingdoms still never truly at peace but almost never wholly at war. This confederacy was made up of ever-shifting alliances, but as time wore on, and blood ties grew deeper, three main parties evolved. These were led by the kingdoms of Maron, Alchaon and Dorrior, and they tiptoed around each other for several hundred years, none of the sides ever capable of gaining the upper hand. This was known as the Time of the Three Alliances, and it extended from about 950 CE through to 1550 CE. During this time the Island of Eberon was lost to the Sea-Kings of Talarth, who used it as a base from which they ruled the sea lanes around Bryndonesia, and all three alliances were ravaged by foreign powers who used the apparent weakness of the region to their advantage. Many of those attackers soon learnt that the people of the Three Alliances would unite in the face of a common danger, most noticeably in the Sayiran Scourge, in which Alchaon and Maron were almost totally destroyed by a Saiyran army in alliance with a group of Dorrians who had taken power and hoped to end the warring. In the end, King Bryndon I took up the leadership of a combined resistance and defeated the Saiyran's at the Battle of Con Dun in 1204 before permanently crushing much of the power of Dorrior following the Dorrior Campaign in 1205/06. In 1550 King Bryndon III of Maron took the throne at the age of 19, marrying Aless of Alchaon, the only living child of King Aras, in 1551. When Aras died in 1587 Bryndon took the combined throne, immediately declaring the Kingdom of Alchaon a Dependency of Maron and completely destroying the status quo. With this he hoped to end the other Alliances, but this was not to be. Much of the Alchonian Coalition switched to the Dorrian side, and any hopes of a quick surrender or easy campaign were shattered. Instead, Alchaon and the members of the Alchonian Coalition now loyal to Bryndon found themselves surrounded by hostiles, and they were almost overwhelmed in the first year of what became known as the 'War of the Alchonian Succession. ' King Bryndon was in Alchonia at the time, and he was forced to hand control of Maron over to his 33 year old son, Prince Aras, while he coordinated the Alchonian resistance. The Alchonian army managed to fend off attacks from those nations to the NE and E while Prince Aras attacked the nations to the SW. Once the Kingdom of Marlia was destroyed, a corridor was opened up between those two alliances and control could be handed back to Bryndon. The Alchonian's continued to mount defensive actions all through 1589 while Aras attacked the other Seperators, as they came to be known. This was finished by early 1590, and 3 armies, under the command of Aras, Bryndon, and Duke Casar of Chaeron in the Kingdom of Namar, attacked N, NE, E, while the Dorrian mounted a reversed defensive situation. The numbers of the Maronese proved themselves too much and all three armies converged in Dorrior in 1593, to mount a final attack as the three defensive armies tried desperately to defend Dorrior. All 6 armies met in the capital of Dorrior, Ojira, and the result was decided in the Battle of the Plains of Ojira, in which 50 000 troops clashed and 12 000 were killed. Following this, Bryndon marched into Ojira unopposed and proclaimed himself Ruler of the Three Alliances. On January 1st 1594 he proclaimed himself ruler of the new nation of Bryndonesia aged 61. Over the next few years he established the capital city of Maron, replacing his old capital of Karsia. King Bryndon the Uniter died aged 76 in 1609. King Aras I took the throne, aged 55. Over the next several centuries the Royal House, Watres-Aidir ruled unopposed, all opposition destroyed or in alliance. But in 1769 an unseen threat took shape in the form of Duke Aras Aidir of Graythond, a direct descendant of Aras of Alchaon with no personal blood ties to the then king, Moress V. Aras declared that House Aidir did not need House Watres, who he claimed treated them as lower class, not as equals. He proclaimed the Kingdom of Alchaon-Graythond, a region which was essentially the size of old Alchaon. Although the rebellion appeared doomed to failure, it soon became apparent that Aras had not come up with his plot on the spot, instead it was clear that this was a scheme that had been brewing for several decades. The inexperienced King Moress attempted to crush this rebellion with a hastily put together force of inexperienced troops. These troops marched on the capital at Ojira, but were destroyed at the battle of Karman Rock. Stunned by this insult to the Bryndonesian Army, Moress and the other members of the elite sat by as their kingdom was torn apart by marauding Alchanes. At this point in time it became apparent that the royals were not going to act and so Lord Samwell of Dorrior, the head of the army and a man born to a small family took control. He built up an army of 120 000 disciplined, dedicated soldiers who moved first to blockade Greythond in 1773. Although repeated sorties were attempted the net slowly constricted and in 1775 the capital, Greythond-on-Malar fell to the Loyalists. The Loyalist forces then turned to the Alchanes, who had watched by as Greythond as starved, instead building up their own army into one 100 000 strong that could match the forces of Lord Samwell. The Alchane Campaign took 3 years of hard-fought battles with victories going to both sides. The hopes of a decisive battle were smashed by the always moving Alchanes, who struck with overwhelming force and retreated in the face of superior strength. This all changed when an Alchane force of 30 000 attacked a Loyalist army 20 000 strong, not realising that there was another army of 10 000 behind them. Surrounded, they were butchered, and the balance of power was shifted dramatically. After this, the battle of Odham Wood in 1777, the Alchane resistance rapidly crumbled until, in mid-78, Duke Aras was lynched by his own people. The interim government surrendered the next week. After this, the only threat Bryndonesia faced was that of the Sea-Kings, who ravaged Bryndonesian shipping. Eventually, in 1798, King Bryndon III bought them up as a mercenary navy. Of course, this did not stop their rampant piracy but it did direct it away from Bryndonesia. With this newfound naval strength, Bryndonesia decided that it might flex its military muscles, and it ordered attacks on Jamberoonian colonies. Category:History